Cold Like Fire
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: She's afraid because once again she's hurting someone and she doesn't want Emma to die but she has no idea what to do. No CS, Emma/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**_Cold Like Fire_**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Once Upon a Time

Summary:

She's afraid because once again she's hurting someone and she doesn't want Emma to die but she has no idea what to do. No CS, Emma/Elsa

* * *

Despite the years that had past since The Great Thaw she was still afraid of touching people and of them touching her. Luckily as Queen that hadn't been much of a problem but as she stared at the blonde woman slowly freezing to death she felt the need to reach out. The only other person she ever felt the need to reach out to was Anna so it was strange to realize she wanted to be closer to this woman, this stranger she had just met. Why, she couldn't help but wonder. Why her? Was it because Emma had magic too? Because they both had magic they couldn't control? Expectations neither of them felt ready to shoulder? When Emma passed out she bit her lip and gave into her desire. She sat beside her and after a moment lifted the woman up onto her lap. She's afraid because once again she's hurting someone and she doesn't want Emma to die but she has no idea what to do. "I'm sorry," Elsa apologizes. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted my sister back." She's surprised when Emma replies, having thought she was unconscious.

"I-It'ss al-lright," Emma stutters, her teeth chattering. After a moment of silence she adds, laughing slightly, "I-I d-didn't th-hink you'd be sso w-warm. I-It's ni-ice."

At this, Elsa frowns. Warm? Her? Her eyes widened slightly. If she felt warm to Emma… "Emma I need you to sit up."

She whimpers.

"If I feel warm to you then that means I'm not freezing you like the ice. I need you to get up so I can-" She blushes slightly and finishes, "So I can hold you."

Emma slowly struggles to get up and is in no condition for her reflexes of pushing someone away as Elsa pulls her down again without warning. If she wasn't so cold she'd be embarrassed about sitting on this woman's lap and being held close. But she's freezing and so the only thing she thinks about is the warmth coming from Elsa and how she wishes it could completely wrap around her. She doesn't even realize she's so close her nose is brushing against Elsa's neck.

Elsa's blush darkens a little as she slides her arms around Emma's back and under the jacket. She rubs the other woman's back and shivers as the Savior gives a low moan.

She silently rejoices in the available warmth, stiffening slightly when her lips accidentally brush against the other woman's neck.

The Snow Queen's breath hitches.

Emma is about to apologize when she feels Elsa become slightly warmer and without a second thought presses her lips to her neck.

Elsa holds Emma tighter, a whimper echoing in her throat.

She smiles. "Y-You get w-warmer w-when I do t-that."

"I've never… I've never been kissed before," Elsa confesses.

Never been kissed?! How was it no one had ever kissed this woman before?! Though…she supposed by Elsa's reaction to her own magic that maybe everyone Elsa knew had been too chicken to try. "W-Would y-you like a real kiss t-then?"

Blue eyes widened, her heart beat speeding up. "Okay," she whispered so low she wondered if the other woman even heard her. She must have though because she pulled back enough so they could look at one another. It pleased her to note that the other woman's skin was slightly less pale and her lips looking less blue.

Emma laughed, causing Elsa to blush again. She slowly moved forward and brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss which she felt was entirely too appropriate before she closed her eyes and their lips met.

The first thing either of them felt was heat. Heat so strong it almost felt like their lips were burning and yet neither of them moved away. Instead they continued, Emma slowly changing the kiss as she realized how sensitive Elsa appeared to be.

Not wanting to overwhelm her, Emma kept the kiss chaste and after a few moments pulled away, smiling at the dark blush across Elsa's face. Then she blinked in surprise as she realized something. "Hey."

Elsa looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm not cold anymore."

"True love will thaw the ice," Elsa whispered in remembrance.

Green eyes briefly widened. True love? So Elsa was her- "Whoa," she said, noticing something else.

"What?" The blonde looked around, immediately noticing what Emma had. The ice that had kept them both trapped was gone.

Emma was glancing around now. "Is the whole wall gone?" She turned back to look at Elsa and unintentionally blurted out, "But we just met!"

Elsa stared at her for a moment before she couldn't help but laugh. Oh, the irony!

She watched her, having been feeling confused, nervous and scared but now calming down slightly as she watched the other woman laugh. She didn't know why but seeing Elsa like this made her feel like everything was going to be alright. Was that how true love worked?

"I'm sorry," she said when she stopped laughing. "It's just that my sister and I once argued because she wanted to my blessing to marry a man after only knowing him for a day because she believed it was true love." She became saddened at the mention of her sister.

"So is it a family thing? You know your true love when you see them?" She questioned curiously.

Elsa shook her head. "Not at all. He ended up leaving Anna for dead and tried to kill me so he could become king."

"Oh." Well now she felt awkward. "Well I don't really care for the whole royalty thing so you don't have to-" A finger pressed against her mouth.

She smiled. "You didn't even know I was royalty to begin with. Besides, you can't fake an act of true love. I'm more concerned with all the teasing Anna is going to do when she finds out about this."

Emma frowned as Elsa's expression turned sad and she squeezed the other woman's hand. "Don't worry. I promised I'd help you find her didn't I?" She told her with a smile.

The woman looked unsure as she reached out with the hand her true love wasn't holding and nervously cupped Emma's cheek before leaning in and leaving a quick kiss on the other blonde's lips before pulling away again. Elsa glanced away blushing.

It was just too adorable to resist so she used her hand to make Elsa look at her before she leaned in and place a slow soft kiss on the other's lips. Maybe having a true love wouldn't be so bad. She wondered what Henry would think about having a third mother.

* * *

**I'm a Swan Queen and Elsanna fan but this pretty much wrote itself and I couldn't resist. What should we call this? Ice Swan? I thought this was just adorable. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cold Like Fire_**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Once Upon a Time

Summary:

She's afraid because once again she's hurting someone and she doesn't want Emma to die but she has no idea what to do. No CS, Emma/Elsa

* * *

**Thank you for all your Reviews, Favs and such. It was only a week after I posted this that I decided to write more. Unfortunately, I had writer's block. But thanks to all the continued attention of this fic I was able to overcome it and give you this. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

By the time Emma and Elsa got back to Snow's literal snow was starting to fall around Elsa.

"Hey."

She looked up at Emma who was watching her with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I fear introducing me to your family will not go all to well considering I did just threaten to freeze the entire town and almost killed you," she admitted. To her surprise, the other blonde just laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll love you." Seeing Elsa's skeptical expression, she reached over and squeezed her hand. "Trust me."

And the snow stopped falling.

Henry looked up toward the door to see his mother and a stranger walk in behind her.

"Hey kid, where's Snow?" Emma questioned, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Everyone came complaining to her about the power being out so she's trying to fix it." He nodded toward the other blonde, "Who's that?"

She took her hands out of her pockets and held one of Elsa's hands, tugging her forward. "This is Elsa. My true love apparently." She gives a wry smile because it still seems so unbelievable to her. "Elsa, this is Henry."

His eyes widen briefly as his mother informs him this is her true love and he stands up, walks over and reaches out to shake her hand, "Wow, nice to meet you-"

Elsa takes a step back, standing slightly behind Emma. "Sorry," she says when he frowns. "I just- I'm not very comfortable-"

She gives Elsa's hand a reassuring squeeze, "She's doesn't really have control over her magic either and hers is more destructive if it lashes out so she's uncomfortable being around people."

"Oh. Okay."

The blonde is surprised when he gives her an understanding smile. Perhaps this place wasn't so bad if everyone was so tolerant of magic.

Snow's reaction wasn't as accepting.

"Who's this?" She asked after she came in to see a stranger sitting with Emma and Henry at the table. After all, the last stranger who had come here had been Zelena.

"This is Elsa," Emma introduced her, "my true love."

The blonde smiled shyly at the dark-haired woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, it's so great to meet you." She replied, smiling a bit too brightly. "Emma? Could I talk with you over here for a minute?"

"Sure." She shots Elsa a reassuring smile over her shoulder as she follows her mother. Looking back at Snow she asks, "So what's up?"

"How come I've never heard of Elsa before?"

"Oh, well," her expression turns into one of embarrassment. "Apparently Marian wasn't the only one I brought back from my trip to the past. She told me she'd been trapped in a bottle. Must have been one of those bottles Rumple had locked away in the room I opened the portal in."

"Why was she trapped in a bottle?" Snow questions with a frown.

Emma shrugged, "She doesn't remember."

"So how do you know she isn't…evil?"

At that, she gives the other woman a look of skepticism. She very much doubted Elsa could be evil.

"Well what do you really know about her?"

The blonde frowned, "Why are you so suspicious of her?"

"Maybe because every stranger who comes to Storybrooke tries to kill us?"

She tilted her head, brows rising for a moment in acknowledgement, "Ok, fine. But Elsa's my true love."

"How can you be so sure when you just met her?" Then the black-haired woman frowned, "You did just meet her right? You weren't hiding this?"

"Of course I wasn't hiding it!" The Savior exclaimed. "And I know because…" She blushes slightly as she murmurs, "Our kiss melted a giant wall of ice."

"Ice?" She becomes confused for a moment, "Wait, is she the one who made the snow monster? Froze Leroy's truck?"

"Mom," the woman partially whines, "she was suffering through culture shock. Plus, Leroy almost ran her over." Seeing her stubborn and suspicious expression she says, "Please just give her a chance."

Snow stares at her daughter for a moment before relenting though her expression doesn't change. "Ok. I'll give her a chance."

Emma gives her a hug, grateful. "Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I won't be watching her. If she does anything-"

She rolls her eyes and is thankful her mother doesn't continue.

David is much more welcoming; especially when he hears Elsa's story. He also makes a note to talk to Leroy the next day about drunk driving

Hook is very skeptical and disbelieving. "You really expect me to believe you happened to accidentally bring back your True Love from the past?"

"Killian," Emma sighs in exasperation, "even if Elsa hadn't shown up I still wouldn't date you."

"But I gave up my ship for you!"

"You also ripped out Aurora's heart, betrayed Mulan, Aurora, Snow and I to Cora, you shot Belle and were helping two people who tortured Regina, kidnapped Henry and nearly destroyed Storybrooke. And don't forget that you were trying to sneak Henry back to New York."

"Regina's done a lot more than that and you've forgiven her."

"Regina changed. She's saved Storybrooke and even given up Henry, the one she loves most, to protect everyone. Regina actually feels bad about who she was and how she acted. Any help you've given has just been an attempt to get in my pants. Admit it. You haven't changed. You just have your sights set on a different sort of booty." At his flirtatious smirk, she rolled her eyes. "Forget it Hook. It's never gonna happen." Done speaking to the pirate she spun around and went to sit beside Elsa on the couch.

"Who's Regina?" The ice-powered woman asked.

* * *

**One more chapter, featuring Anna and Regina's reactions. And perhaps a bonus chapter/part for those Frozen Swan Queen fans. I'm still undecided. I do love the idea of Elsa/Emma/Regina though. Also contemplating Anna/Elsa/Emma/Regina though not for this story. Maybe something else. **

**Does anyone else have an idea for a Frozen Swan fic? The only other idea I can up with was an Imagine Me &amp; You AU with Elsa and Emma meeting at Anna and Kristof's wedding though keeping it closer to canon verse with everyone still being cursed to Storybrooke/having powers. Unfortunately, my muse doesn't want to write that. To be fair, my muse is struggling to finish my second Frozen Elsanna fic. I may need to rewatch Frozen for that. **

**I don't know how long the next chapter will take but I'm determined to finish this before allowing myself to post any new stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cold Like Fire_**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Once Upon a Time

Summary:

She's afraid because once again she's hurting someone and she doesn't want Emma to die but she has no idea what to do. No CS, Emma/Elsa

* * *

**So here's the last chapter, sorry it's so short. For those who don't want a threesome you can rest assured it didn't happen.**

* * *

Finding Anna had been a piece of cake with Bo Peep's staff.

Emma once again thought about the insanity that was now the normality of her life. An evil Bo Peep. Go figure.

"You. Fell in love. With someone you just met?" Anna asked her sister, amusement written clearly over her face.

Elsa winced. "Yes."

"And you know it's real because your act of true love melted your ice?"

She nodded, waiting for her sister to tease her.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so happy for you!" The red head said, hugging her sister tightly. "I told you one day you'd find love."

The blonde relaxed. "Thanks Anna."

"Figures you'd be the one to actually fall in love at first sight though," she teased.

Elsa blushed.

Turning toward Emma, she smiled and said, "Well, welcome to the family."

* * *

Emma was not looking forward to telling Regina. The woman was already upset at her for messing things up with Robin and she felt telling Regina that while she _had_ brought something else from the past it had ended up being a very good thing. For Emma. If it wasn't for Elsa's support she probably would have put off telling the woman for as long as possible even though it would likely just make the backlash that much worse. So, with a sigh she knocked on the former mayor's door.

The door opened and Regina frowned at her for a moment before she noticed the other blonde in a blue dress.

Elsa looked away, one hand fiddling with her dress while the other remained holding Emma's hand.

Brown eyes glanced downward to them before raising a brow at Emma. "What do you want Miss Swan?"

She gave her an awkward, nervous smile. "I know I'm probably the last person you wanna see right now but I just wanted to say that you were right about me bringing something else to Storybrooke."

Regina gave an exasperated sigh, "Am I correct in assuming you also saved this woman?" She asked, motioning to the stranger with her eyes.

"Yes."

"And you brought her here why?"

Emma shifted nervously as she mentally braced herself. "Well, I just thought you should hear it from me."

Her eyes slightly narrowed at the Savior. "Hear what?"

She was grateful to feel Elsa squeeze her hand, "That Elsa's my true love."

Regina simply stared even as the green-eyed woman looked away. Surely she was joking. She hadn't seen this woman at the diner or anywhere really since Emma, Hook and Marian had came through the portal and it just couldn't be possible that Emma had accidentally brought her true love through a time portal. Whether this was some sick joke or not she really didn't want to talk to Emma anymore and so slammed her door shut.

Emma winced. "Well that went better than I expected it to."

"Why is she so upset with you?"

"Well, that's a long story. You it's a long string of horrible events, the most significant began with my mother..."

* * *

**So, again, sorry it's so short but I just lost interest in this. But hey, at least I finished it.  
**


End file.
